


Never Say No to You

by RebAngel, torchwood_cooper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebAngel/pseuds/RebAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood_cooper/pseuds/torchwood_cooper





	Never Say No to You

Dean chuckled to himself as he heard Castiel muttering and cursing to himself in the other room. He knew why, of course, but he couldn’t help it.

“Dean, are you quite sure this is the costume we had discussed?”

“Yes, Cas, I’m sure. Why, what’s the matter?”

“It’s… very small. The costume is very small, Dean.”

“Oh, just come on out here already, let’s see this thing!” Dean said, holding back laughter. He had come up with the idea for their costumes, and with this being Castiels first Halloween party, well, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity for a little bit of fun. Of course, he did have to do some legwork to assemble the costumes, because all of the “sexy” costumes at the store were just for women, and really, to get a laugh, he couldn’t just go with a generic men’s costume.

“Dean, I really don’t think-“ Cas started to say, when he was interrupted by Dean. 

“Cas, I swear, it’s fine. If you don’t come out of that room right now, I’m coming in!” 

“But Dean, I really think you were given the wrong costume. This is… it’s very small. And the shirt is missing!”

"... And the wings are all wrong, "Castiel finished, walking out of the room, "They shouldn't be like this... "

The angel made a few uncertain steps towards the full-sized mirror, looking at his reflection with a deep frown. He shook his head. "Dean, I don't know..."

He was naked above the waist. A pair of small, black feathery wings were attached to his back by leather straps, crossed over his chest. The costume itself was made of a loincloth, also black, with silver edges, barely covering his upper thighs and hanging low on his hips. Vambraces, made of dark leather and the silver mask in his hands were giving the final touch. Dean smiled, viewing his handiwork.

Castiel tilted his head, staring at Dean's face on the mirror. "Do you find this amusing?"

Dean sauntered over to his angel, stifling a laugh. He looked over his costume handiwork, resting a hand on Castiel's chest. "Cas, it's a Halloween costume. It's not supposed to be a serious thing! Come on, look at me. Do I look serious to you?" Dean was wearing tight leather pants, so tight that they may as well have been painted on. On top of his head, a pair of stereotypical red "devil" horns. He was holding a belt with a pointed red "devils" tail as well. Setting against the wall, a red plastic pitchfork. Dean still hadn't decided whether or not to wear the black leather mask to complete the costume or not.

Castiel looked at him, head to toe. "I don't know what you are supposed to be, but apparently lacking a shirt is customary for these kinds of celebrations..."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm a devil, Spock. Use your imagination for once."

Castiel kept staring at him in disbelief.

"It's not supposed to be a literal interpretation, okay?" Dean shook his head. "It's just... for fun! Everyone dresses up as something for Halloween parties!"

"I still don't understand. I'm practically naked! How is this not inappropriate?"

"Cas, lighten up! It's cute! Have you seen yourself?" Dean asked, tracing his fingers lightly down Castiel's chest, finally coming to rest at his hip. 

The first time Dean had seen Cas without his usual layers he had been shocked. The angel was hiding some serious muscles under that trench coat! Baby in a trench coat, right… "Believe me, nothing is showing." Dean smirked, "At least nothing important. Just enough to make people jealous, but not quite enough to get you arrested. Besides, I'll be there with you! If anyone gets too handsy, I'll have something to say to them."

Cas relaxed slightly. Dean *did* always seem to be there to take care of him. "Though I can't see what this scarce piece of clothing has to do with marking the end of the harvest season and the beginning of winter..."  
Dean snorted at that. "That’s not what this is all about, Cas."

Castiel sat on the edge of their bed, carefully placing his palms on his thighs. "Then you will have to explain to me more about the meaning of this celebration. Because from my point of view, this outfit has no value according to the history and the origins of Samhain… It appears to be highly amusing for you though."

"Cas, it's not like people stick to tradition anymore! Well, most people don't anyway... Sam and I took care of a couple witches who did a few years back, and we certainly don't want to go through *that* again..." Dean trailed off, taking a seat beside Cas on the bed. "People now just get dressed up in costumes, kids go trick-or-treating for free candy, adults go to parties, there's usually alcohol involved, sometimes some weird looking food, it's just for fun! The skimpy costumes are usually for the ladies, but I thought this year we could show ourselves off. You look good, I look good, people are going to be staring. Is it so wrong that I want to show you off a little bit?" He asked, running a hand up Castiels thigh.

"But Dean, I still don't understand the point..." Cas started to say, before Dean silenced him with a firm press of lips against his own. That usually worked to shut him up, anyway. "Mmmmphhhhh. Dean! I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Sorry Cas. I couldn't help myself! I mean, you did see yourself in a mirror, right? Don't tell me that you don't see this. Look, if this makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to go. You can switch costumes if you want, although being this close to Halloween, your choices are going to be pretty slim... But hey, it's your call. But Cas, babe, I'm telling you, if you go out looking like this, you are going to turn heads. It's a great costume. It's not supposed to be a literal interpretation, you're supposed to have fun! But if you're too uncomfortable..." Dean was babbling. He had worked all month on these costumes, and yes, they were skimpy, but they were meant to get attention. That was half the fun of Halloween! Well, that and the free candy. Dean never could say no to sweets.

Castiel smiled. "Now is not the time for me to be modest." He stood up and tugged the loincloth down his thighs, fixing it. "Apparently. So, let's go have fun then."

Maybe this wasn't the meaning of Samhain or celebration for the beginning if the Winter. Maybe it had nothing to do with history and traditions, but… The thing was that Castiel never could say no to Dean Winchester.


End file.
